Question: Rewrite ${(8^{-8})(8^{6})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Solution: ${ (8^{-8})(8^{6}) = 8^{-8+6}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-8})(8^{6})} = 8^{-2}} $